Bokoblin
Bokoblins are a race of humanoids. They are common infantry units utilized – alongside Moblins – by antagonists such as Ganon. They can be defeated with conventional weapons. Background Early Years Bokoblins make a reappearance in Skyward Sword. They are bigger than their previous incarnations (slightly larger than Link himself), and have been given an extra edge of difficulty. They can block attacks with their weapons, and in order to defeat them, Link must slash around the weapon. Some are also able to wield Bows and Bombs, while others may wield a Monster Horn, which can summon more Bokoblins. This Monster Horn can be retrieved using the Whip. Bokoblins also have the ability to balance on tightropes, but will fall of if Link shakes the rope they are on or if they're hit with a projectile or the Beetle. Most Bokoblins are afraid of the Beetle and will run away; Bokoblins with bows will shoot it at first sight. Some Bokoblins also have the ability to climb ropes, as shown in Ancient Cistern. The Bokoblins seem to be much more intelligent than their past appearances, even establishing small Outposts while conflicting with the native Mogma throughout Eldin Volcano. They defend these villages with the aid of lookout towers, and large boulders, which they can roll downhill to damage Link. Multiple new variations of Bokoblin make an appearance in Skyward Sword, such as Cursed Bokoblins and Technoblins. The Cursed Bokoblins are zombies, much like Gibdos from past games in the series. They can be stunned by the Sacred Shield or any of its upgrades, and can only be found in the depths of the Ancient Cistern and in the Sky Keep room that represents the Ancient Cistern. While these Bokoblins do not wield weapons, they are extremely resilient and can withstand much more damage than their living counterparts. Technoblins can be found in Lanayru Desert, and like many enemies in the area use electricity as a weapon. When Link hits their weapons with his sword, he will be temporarily paralyzed and open for attack. Later in the game, Blue Bokoblins replace ordinary Bokoblins as a more durable enemy, taking more hits to defeat. The Blue Bokoblin also has a new tactic of attack, similar to Link's Jump Attack. Green Bokoblins are the dungeon/cave variant of Bokoblins, wielding a skull helmet and a stone club. Their skin slowly began to turn into a shade of green, due to its sun-deficient lifestyle. After the "Song of the Hero" quest is completed, most of the various types of Bokoblins and Moblins disappear from the overworld completely, leaving Eldin Volcano and Faron Woods devoid of their presence, most likely leaving the Faron Woods due to the massive flooding caused by Faron, the Water Dragon. During the Horde Battle near the end of the game, all varieties of Bokoblins either have significantly increased skills or numbers. Unfortunately, an Ornamental Skull or a Golden Skull will not appear after Link defeats a Bokoblin during the Horde Battle. According to Fi, they are obsessed with fashion, particularly their unusual leopard-print underwear, which can be seen best if Link performs a Fatal Blow on one of them. Child Timeline In Twilight Princess, Bokoblins are just as short, and are much less intelligent. They are more common in the Southern and parts of the Eastern areas of Hyrule Field, and are prominent in Faron Woods at the beginning of the game, but are driven out by Link as he is traversing the Forest Temple. They are more imp-like in appearance than their The Wind Waker counterparts. They are first encountered in their blue-skinned variant, which carries a small stick and is easily felled. Later, they appear in purple variation, and wield swords. Purple Bokoblins are surprisingly resilient, taking very much abuse before death. They share their blue counterpart's mental drawbacks, however. It is possible that the two colors of the Bokoblin could indicate different genders, however this is merely speculation. Bokoblins in Twilight Princess are not to be confused with Bulblins. They are not completely brainless, as shown in the beginning of Twilight Princess: two can be seen talking with one another in an area of Faron, and somewhere along the Forest Temple path. Adult Timeline Bokoblins are prevalent in The Wind Waker. They have bat-like faces and exist in three variants: blue, green, and pink. The most common is the blue-skinned, Boko Stick-wielding combat form. Green-skinned elites carry machetes and wooden shields. Pink Bokoblins carry Telescopes and are unarmed. They will combat Link hand-to-hand until they can find a weapon, as will other Bokoblins if they lose their own. They can wield any available weapon if needed. They are even strong enough to wield weapons such as Moblin Spears and Darknut Swords with one arm. The attack power remains the same, however. They are more intelligent than their Moblin counterparts. Blue Bokoblins man the searchlights in the Forsaken Fortress, demonstrating an understanding of machinery. Pink Bokoblins act as scouts on the Great Sea. They use their telescopes to scan the sea from Lookout Platforms and rafts tied to Submarines. Bokoblins also recognize the danger of Bombs and will run away if Link pulls one out. One green Bokoblin in Forsaken Fortress serves as the first mini-boss of the game. It guards Link's sword which he dropped entering the fortress. Bokoblins attack by swiping their weapons at Link. Occasionally, Bokoblins will jump back and attempt to swing their weapons at Link which can send the young hero flying backwards if struck. Bokoblins that wield telescopes are able to use them as Swords, while Green Bokoblins are able to defend themselves with their Shields. Bokoblins, even the sea-faring pink ones, cannot swim. Sometimes, when walking on a bridge, Bokoblins lose their balance and nearly fall, but manage to hang onto the edge. When this happens, a single hit of a sword or some other weapon causes the Bokoblin to fall and die. All Bokoblins carry one Joy Pendant. These are easily stolen using the Grappling Hook. Trivia (TBA) Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures